


ti amo e continuerò ad amarti sempre, fino alla morte

by robs



Series: melancholia [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs





	ti amo e continuerò ad amarti sempre, fino alla morte

Quando si Materializzò nel suo appartamento di Bucarest, Charlie non riuscì a fare a meno di notare quanto fosse cambiato, ancora, dall'ultima volta che si erano visti. Infagottato in quel mantello troppo leggero per il clima gelido della Romania, Julien si guardò intorno fino a che i suoi occhi castani non si posarono finalmente sul suo ospite.

Era sempre bellissimo, realizzò il domatore sentendo il suo stomaco contrarsi dolorosamente, splendido come solo gli occhi di un innamorato potevano vederlo; si gettò ad abbracciarlo come se venti e più anni che si portava sulle spalle si fossero volatilizzati in un istante, facendolo tornare ad essere un adolescente per qualche attimo.

Julien si aggrappò alle sue spalle con forza, premendo il volto tra il collo e la spalla, inspirando forte. Charlie fece lo stesso, cercando l'odore caldo della sua pelle sotto quel profumo probabilmente appartenente ad un costosissimo dopobarba che sua moglie gli aveva regalato come ultimo, disperato tentativo di convincerlo a restare con lei.

“Charlie,” mormorò contro la maglia di lana che l'altro indossava per far fronte alle temperature polari di quel periodo, affondando di più le dita nelle sue spalle. “Mi sei mancato tantissimo,” continuò con quel suo marcatissimo accento francese che gli dava un'aria stucchevole e terribilmente dolce.

“Anche tu mi sei mancato da morire,” ribatté l'uomo, facendo scivolare le braccia sui suoi fianchi. L'abbraccio divenne languido, quasi malinconico, e Charlie non poté fare a meno di sorridere ancora una volta. Le sue parole erano riduttive: prima che Julien tornasse da lui, si era sentito come se gli fosse stato strappato un arto, come se gli mancasse un organo senza cui vivere era impossibile. “Da morire.”

L'ex Serpeverde spostò il viso dal nido di calore che aveva trovato, alzando di nuovo gli occhi su quelli dell'amante e sorridendo a sua volta. Era felice, davvero felice di poter trascorrere quella manciata di giorni con lui, era raggiante; Charlie si chiese se fosse l'amore a fargli quell'effetto. Se era davvero così, si disse, sicuramente avrebbe avuto la sua stessa espressione mentre abbassava il volto fino a baciarlo.

La consistenza morbida e carnosa delle sue labbra perfette gli fece tornare alla mente una marea di ricordi, come sempre: la prima volta che l'aveva assaggiato, su quella sponda del lago Nero, l'ultima volta che aveva avuto la possibilità di farlo, quando ancora Anaïs non l'aveva incatenato a sé con quella maledettissima fede d'oro giallo, e tutti i loro incontri clandestini dal giorno del suo matrimonio in poi. Non era felice di essere solo il suo amante,  _come avrebbe potuto?_ , ma se vivere nell'ombra della moglie era il prezzo da pagare per averlo con sé, l'avrebbe pagato senza problemi.

La lingua del franco-inglese si fece spazio nella sua bocca, accarezzando l'altra con sempre più languore e sicurezza; sentire finalmente il gusto della sua saliva, per quanto fosse poco romantico pensarlo, azzerò completamente quella piccola parte del cervello di Charlie che gli diceva di fare le cose con calma. Aveva voglia di lui, di affogare nel suo odore, di drogarsi del suo sapore cristallino, di lasciarsi domare dalla sua irruenza delicata. In un lampo di folle ilarità non riuscì a non figurare nella sua mente le facce dei suoi colleghi se avessero saputo che, proprio  _lui_ , il domatore di draghi soprannominato puerilmente l'Iron Man inglese, si lasciava sottomettere in quel modo dal corpo di un uomo che era la metà di lui.

Lo spinse dolcemente verso la camera da letto, senza alcuna vergogna di mostrargli quanto il suo desiderio, così accuratamente celato dai suoi gesti studiati e morbidi, fosse ricambiato.

 

“Mi dispiace così tanto, Charlie,” disse quando, spossati dalla passione che avevano consumato con violenza sulle ruvide lenzuola di flanella del suo letto, separarono a malincuore i loro corpi allacciati. Il domatore lo guardò, senza capire davvero quello che gli aveva detto; si sentiva esaltato, sfinito ed esaltato, e l'odore corposo del sesso che avevano appena finito di fare non lo aiutava a riprendere la lucidità. “Mi dispiace costringerti a questa vita, so che non ti rende per nulla felice.”

Charlie gli accarezzò il viso morbido, estasiato dalla consistenza della sua pelle contro le dita piene di calli, e gli sorrise dolcemente.

“Questo è il prezzo per averti, Julien, lo sai meglio di me. Non posso chiederti di rinunciare alla tua vita, non voglio farlo. L'importante è sapere che nel tuo cuore c'è spazio anche per me. Io ti amo, Julien, ti amo da più di vent'anni ormai. E se tutto ciò che posso avere sono questi giorni che ritagli alla tua vita per venire da me… lo accetto.”

Julien gli accarezzò un braccio, abbassando gli occhi per un attimo ed osservando con espressione assorta quel tatuaggio che l'uomo si era fatto subito dopo aver scoperto i propri sentimenti nei suoi confronti ed essersi allontanato dalla sua famiglia; per quanto volesse loro bene, non credeva che avrebbero mai capito la sua scelta di vita.

Charlie vedeva che Julien non era per nulla rassicurato dalle sue parole, che si sentiva in colpa, ma prima che potesse dirgli ancora qualcosa riportò lo sguardo nel suo, accennando un ghigno molto Serpeverde che,  _grazie a Dio!_ , non aveva perso con il passare degli anni.

“Andiamo a farci una doccia, adesso, non ho intenzione di visitare la città con un uomo puzzolente come te al mio fianco.”

Il domatore rise di cuore, trattenendosi dal ribattere per le rime alla sua sfacciata frecciatina, e si sporse verso di lui per baciarlo ancora una volta.

 

Camminavano vicini, Charlie sentiva un suo braccio che sfiorava il proprio ad ogni passo.

Prepotente, in lui, cresceva la voglia di toccarlo davvero, di intrecciare le dita alle sue come aveva sempre sognato di fare; comportarsi davvero come una coppia di innamorati gli sarebbe piaciuto molto, ma sapeva perfettamente che era impossibile. Per quanto la comunità magica rumena fosse aperta e liberale, al livello del Regno Unito o addirittura superiore, i Babbani non la pensavano così e continuavano a considerare l'omosessualità un reato; per Julien, tutto sommato, non sarebbe stato un problema, ma soltanto perché veniva a Bucarest una volta ogni sei mesi e non ci viveva. Per Charlie sarebbe stato molto più complicato, Julien lo sapeva bene, e per il domatore non era difficile immaginare che si astenesse dal toccarlo in pubblico per quel preciso motivo.

Nelle strade incontrarono realtà di miseria e disperazione, bambini che si avvicinavano a loro per chiedere denaro in cambio di prestazioni sessuali; una rabbia cieca si impossessava di Charlie ogni volta che si trovava a far fronte a quella desolazione, che vedeva i loro occhietti spenti e sentiva le parole squallide che uscivano dalle loro labbra. Perché loro dovevano vivere in quel modo, quando lui alla loro età era circondato di affetti e passava giornate intere a giocare con i suoi fratelli?

Julien era impressionato quanto lui, Charlie lo sapeva, ma nascondeva l'ira sotto quella maschera di indifferenza che tutti i Purosangue come lui venivano educati a portare in situazioni delicate.

“Come fai a sopportarlo?” domandò ad un tratto, quando sotto ai loro occhi una bambina di non più di otto anni uscì da un vicolo accompagnata da un uomo con un'evidente espressione soddisfatta in volto. Le mise in mano qualche moneta, le scompigliò i lunghi e sporchi capelli castani e se ne andò come se nulla fosse successo; la rabbia ribollì come acido nelle vene del domatore.

“Non lo sopporto, infatti,” gli rispose, passando accanto alla bellissima bambina che sorrideva ingenuamente davanti al denaro guadagnato vendendo il suo corpo e la sua integrità. “Ma non posso fare nulla per fermare queste cose, non da solo. È la realtà di Bucarest, questi bambini non conoscono altro e hanno paura di tutto ciò che è nuovo. Non c'è nulla che possa far cambiare loro idea. Non vogliono rischiare di vivere situazioni peggiori, da solo non potrei fare nulla per convincerli che situazioni peggiori di questa non esistono.”

Julien abbassò gli occhi sul marciapiede sudicio, infilandosi una mano in tasca; il domatore lo osservò corrugare appena le sopracciglia, per pochi attimo, prima che tornasse a camminare come se nulla fosse.  
“Sai che potresti metterti nei guai, vero?” domandò Charlie retoricamente. In tutto il mondo, per legge, non era permesso fare incantesimi su Babbani, né tanto meno maledirli, se non in determinate e circoscritte situazioni.

“Ho come l'impressione che tu l'abbia già fatto parecchie volte,” commentò l'altro, sollevando appena le sopracciglia e scrutandolo con un leggero ghigno sulle labbra. Chissà che maledizione gli aveva scagliato contro: conoscendolo, si disse Charlie, non ci era andato leggero. “E non potevo fargliela passare liscia: sai che Charlotte ha dieci anni, come potrei mai permettere ad un uomo di approfittare così di una bambina più piccola persino di mia figlia?”

Già, Julien aveva avuto dei figli: la più piccola, Charlotte, aveva avuto modo di incontrarla di persona durante una delle sue periodiche visite a Londra, assieme a Étienne, il fratello maggiore. Diagon Alley in quel periodo era piena di ragazzini che compravano l'occorrente per la scuola, non era stato molto sorpreso dall'incontro; c'era Anaïs, con loro, poiché il padre era stato costretto - ufficialmente - a rimanere in Francia per questioni di lavoro. Nessuno di loro poteva sospettare che l'uomo in realtà fosse proprio a Londra, in un ostello un po' fuori mano, per incontrare il suo amante; né potevano tanto meno pensare che fosse proprio Charlie, quel tizio con i capelli rossi e il corpo fasciati in abiti di pelle di drago che avevano incrociato uscendo dal Ghirigoro, a dividere il letto con il signor Bertrand.

“Perdonami,” mormorò Julien vedendo il suo volto rabbuiarsi di colpo e comprendendo che l'infelice accenno alla sua famiglia l'aveva scosso. “Non dovrei parlarti di loro, so che ti ferisce.”

Il domatore scosse il capo, accennando appena un sorriso malinconico, e in un lampo di follia pensò che sarebbe stato bello baciarlo fino a togliergli il fiato, per assicurargli che andava tutto bene. Si limitò invece a sfiorargli appena le dita coperte dai guanti con le sue, prima di riprendere a camminare verso il ristorante in cui avrebbero cenato.

 

“Non riesco a credere che ti sia portato quell'affare proprio qui,” ridacchiò Charlie quando, quella stessa sera, tornarono al suo appartamento e Julien estrasse dalla sua valigia un enorme libro Babbano con la copertina rigida. “Pensi davvero che ti darò il tempo di leggere?”

L'uomo scosse il capo con un sorriso, appoggiando la Divina Commedia sul comodino accanto al letto; si sedette sul materasso e cominciò a spogliarsi, sfiorando appena la sua bacchetta per piegare i suoi abiti con un incantesimo e farli levitare fino ad una poltroncina lì vicino.

“No,” rispose infilandosi sotto le coperte calde con il solo intimo addosso, pur sapendo che la domanda era retorica. Allungò le dita per accarezzare la copertina del libro e, quando Charlie si coricò al suo fianco, fece lo stesso con il tatuaggio che ornava il suo braccio. “ _L'amor che move il sole e l'altre stelle_ ,” sussurrò poi, senza alcuna apparente ragione, recitando a memoria un passo di qualche opera e sorridendo appena davanti all'espressione interrogativa dell'amante.

“È latino?” domandò Charlie, appoggiando il capo sul cuscino e osservandolo, non senza quel sottile timore che lo invadeva ogni volta che dava mostra della sua ignoranza al compagno.

“Italiano, Dante,” ribatté Julien, indicando con un cenno la Divina Commedia.

“Non conosco l'italiano,” mormorò il domatore sentendosi sempre più stupido; a volte non riusciva davvero a capire perché mai un uomo colto come Julien, educato sin dall'infanzia a conoscere alla perfezione numerose opere letterarie di cui lui aveva sempre ignorato l'esistenza, avesse scelto di rischiare tutto per stare con un ignorante come lui. Gli occhi chiari tradirono la sua preoccupazione e Julien ne comprese subito il motivo.

“Vuol semplicemente dire che l'amore è la più potente forza del mondo,” gli spiegò, senza smettere un attimo di accarezzare la pelle piena di cicatrici; le sue dita indugiarono ancora sul tatuaggio. “Che può fare qualsiasi cosa, superare ogni ostacolo e vincere ogni differenza. Non pensare mai che io sia migliore di te perché sono stato costretto a studiare autori come Alighieri, Petrarca o Boccaccio,” continuò, elencando alcuni degli autori italiani che era appunto stato costretto a studiare dalla propria famiglia. “Tu conosci cose di cui io ignoro l'esistenza, cose che ti hanno fatto crescere e diventare l'uomo che sei adesso e di cui sono sempre stato innamorato,” concluse, risalendo con le dita fino ad accarezzargli il viso irruvidito appena dalla barba che quella mattina non si era fatto: era una bella sensazione, piacevole.

Fu spontaneo avvicinarsi ancora l'uno all'altro e baciarsi, accendere la passione che quelle parole dolci e romantiche avevano stuzzicato in entrambi.

 

“Mi mancherai,” mormorò Charlie quando, appena quattro giorni dopo, Julien fu costretto a tornare a casa. “Mi mancherai da morire, come sempre.”

L'altro non disse nulla, lisciandosi il mantello leggero che indossava anche la mattina in cui era arrivato a Bucarest; aveva gli occhi bassi, pareva il diciassettenne che gli aveva detto addio nel bosco vicino Hogsmeade, poco dopo la fine del loro ultimo anno a Hogwarts, quando sembrava che non avessero davvero più nessuna possibilità di incontrarsi ancora.

“Ti amo, Charlie,” sussurrò soltanto, alzando il viso quanto bastava per posare un bacio sulle labbra screpolate dell'uomo; sollevò una mano, accarezzando il profilo del suo volto e scivolando fino al suo braccio. Charlie non si mosse, nonostante sentisse il bisogno di stringerlo a sé un'ultima volta, quando Julien spostò il volto fino ad appoggiare la bocca sul punto in cui la lana del maglione copriva il tatuaggio che simboleggiava i sentimenti del domatore per lui. “Ti amo e continuerò ad amarti sempre, fino alla morte. E anche dopo, se esiste davvero un'altra vita.”

E con quelle parole si Smaterializzò, lasciandolo Charlie solo ma con la consapevolezza che, prima o poi, Julien sarebbe tornato da lui.


End file.
